butterfly
by laylarina-honey1729
Summary: a random fic about Rin as she face her first opponent, and about Sesshomaru who ponder on his feeling for her. I am doing this as a one shot for now.


This is a work that just come out of the blue. it had no connection with any of my previous work. please RnR.

* * *

Bead of sweat forming on her smooth forehead marred her otherwise peerless feature. Her chest rise and fall in an upbeat motion as she try to catch her breath. She could feel the strength in her limbs is waning. Her leg still tremble from the effect of the last blow, not to mention that her two hands are still numb and could barely hold her twin fang. By right she is having the advantage as her opponent is in a far worst situation, but that rule only apply if her opponent is another human like her. The pig demon standing in front of her is smirking devilishly even after she had cut of one of his leg, and left a nasty gouge across his belly. After regaining her breath, she put on her much trained indifferent façade. Her eyes shone with confident, but truthfully, she already is nearing her own limit. She needs to finish him before she completely run out of energy.

From the far corner of the forest-turn-field fighting area, a regal and dignified demon lord, stood impassively as he watch the battle unfold in front of his eyes. Both fighter is aware of his presence but since he show little interest in joining the two in their fight, they pay little to no attention towards him. He had not move a muscle since the two start fighting. His eyes follow the movement of the two while his face remains stoic. A tiny crease form on his brow as he saw the girl thrown to the ground as she was caught off guard by the attack from another pig demon that come out of it hiding place to join in the fight. At the change in number of participant in the fight, the demon lord is contemplating on whether to join in or to just let the girl fight alone for now. It is clear to him that the girl is outnumbered and winded from the long fight but maybe, just maybe, this is what she need to push her fighting skill up another level.

The sudden attacks by the second pig demon sure take her by surprise but the girl quick reflect enable her to absorb the attack and avoid any fatal injury. She regains her footing and set her eyes on the two opponents in front of her. She could clearly see that the two demon are of bigger stature and more muscular than she is. Their physical strength undoubtedly exceeding her own. But like what her mentor always says, 'it is not about how much, but how wise it is use'. And she would show that she could triumph even when the odds is against her.

The pig demon that she had first fight is heavily injured. And even when it shows confident, she could see that the effect of losing blood is taking its place. She took off the leather binding the handle on her two fangs. She could feel the constant pain from the miasma that escape from her fang but she need to use its full power and ended this fight with her next move. As the handle morphed around her hand, she lowered her stance. She is crouching low on the ground, almost lying flat. Her two leg spread and at the ready. Her weapon is at the ready. In a blink of an eye, she is already in front of the injured pig demon, both fang crossed in front of her in the demon body. The second pig demon turns in time to see its companion total annihilation. Without missing a beat, the girl turns around and attacks the other demon from the side but he is ready. He deflected her fang and caught it in his hand, with a smirk marring its rotten feature. But not a moment later, the smirk vanish and is replace with shock then agony as a blade came out from his back right through his chest. "How… how can I be defeated by... by a mere hum…" he falls to the ground with a loud thud as his body turns purple from the effect of the poison on the boomerang blade. "Yes indeed… you are defeated by a mere human." She spat the word out at the fallen demon. The sun is almost setting.

The demon lord watch as his ward finally defeated her two opponent. She fight with not only power but wisdom. As she stood facing the sun, she looks like a crimson butterfly fluttering in the wind as her white kimono dance about her petite form. Such prowess coming from a frail body. She turns around and faces him. Walking with confident toward her lord. "I am sorry lord Sesshomaru." As the words escape her, so does the world around her. Sesshomaru caught her before she completely falls to the ground. "You did well, my little Rin." As he carries her on his two hands, they disappear into the darkness of the night.

Inuyasha is on his way back to the village when he caught the scent of demon blood and human blood mixing in the air, but what draw him is the unmistakable scent of his half brother. When he arrives at the scene, he saw the corpse of the two pig demon. Looking at the wound, he could tell that it is not the work of his brother. He sniffs the air again and caught the scent of human blood and his half brother going deep into the forest. After thinking for a moment, he decides that the others would not mind if he is a little late. It's not like Kagome is back yet.

Sesshomaru walk with a well calculated step. He is going to the hot spring that would help Rin healed her wound and get some rest. The wound she receives during the fight had long stopped bleeding. And her vital is strong and steady. He believes that her little body is just too tired. She is barely twelve years old, nothing but a small child in the eyes of a demon that had live for more than a hundred years. Yet she is so eager to test on her twin fang that he had presented to her for her eleventh birthday. It is made from a fragment of his fang. It is a short curving blade at the outer side and had a longer straight blade that can be move forward and backward. The handle is wrapped with leather that had special inscription to contain the demonic energy. That demonic energy could burn the soft skin of a human. But when unleash, the fang would be able to pull on the wielder energy and in return also provide the wielder with the demonic energy that could increase the physical strength for a few short seconds. But the price for that outburst of energy is quite high. It could even kill a normal human. Sesshomaru look down at Rin's hand. It was a covered in bruise and charred here and there from the demonic energy. That is when he notices the small punch hole through her hand. This new development is making him a little curious.

Once they arrive at the hot spring, he slowly removes all her outer layer, living only her undergarment as he lowered her slowly into the hot spring. The moment he sense his loyal retainer, he call out. "Jaken, clean those clothes. Make sure it is ready for Rin before sunrise tomorrow." The little imp makes his way to the pile of Rin's Kimono, covered with the thick red blood. Jaken almost rile back at the smell. 'It must be those stinking pig. How can my Lord Sesshomaru bear with this smell when his sense of smell is hundreds time stronger than mine. It must be a torture to him. Hmm... Should I purposely delay this task he just given to me? It is good if that arrogant lord learnt a less…' PLUNK! Jaken fall back on his butt and rub the swell that is emerging on his forehead. He felt a killing aura directed at him from his lord. He timidly peek at his lord and froze. "Jaken." At that one word, Jaken clumsily run around in circle collecting Rin's clothing and scamper onto Ah-Un to fly away to the nearby stream.

After making sure that there is no threat in the immediate vicinity, he undo his heavy armor and his whole attire, leaving him bare as the day he was born. Or maybe not as bare as his long fluffy tail also known as mokomoko is covering part of his body. Slowly he descends into the hot spring. He pulled Rin with him toward the deeper part of the hot spring and finding a smooth surface where he could comfortably relax. He rested Rin's head on his chest, letting the water buoyancy help in keeping her afloat. One of his hands lightly holds on to her waist. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax a little. Letting out a relief sight, he let himself relax. Even if it is just for a brief second. And all the peace is destroyed. He let out an angry snarl. As he let the unconscious Rin to the shallow part of the spring and lay her head rested on the rock, his eyes flickering from gold to red. He put on his attire and full armor in a matter of second, with his hand already at the hilt of Bakusaiga.

"Half-bread." That is his greeting even before Inuyasha makes it to the clearing near the hot spring. "What have you done to the human? I could smell the blood all over the place." Sesshomaru curse the imp for running around in circle with Rin's cloth. "None of your business, brother." Inuyasha look pointedly at his brother. He swears that he could still smell the human, but the smell of the blood is less strong. Could it be that the great Sesshomaru is taking care of a human woman who is at the time of the month. That would explain the hot spring. But this is Sesshomaru; he could not be that kind. He hates human. Inuyasha jump forward with Tenseiga at the ready. Just before the two cross their blade, "Lord Sesshomaru..."Rin chocked voice make Sesshomaru blink and flinch a bit. Inuyasha stop dead on his track. Sesshomaru taking this chance and push him away with his sword. He swiftly when to Rin side. Without looking at her, he stood in front of her, blocking Inuyasha's view of the girl. "Did you have any business with me, Brother?"Inuyasha is still curious and doubt his brother intention with the human, but since he tried to shield her from his view, maybe he should just let him be for now. Without another word, Inuyasha walk away.

When he was sure that inuyasha is no longer in hearing distance, he turns around and focuses his attention to the little girl. Her body still partially submerges in the water but he could see that she is being affected by the night air. "Rin, go deeper into the hot spring." After he already make sure that the girl is safe and out of the threat of cold air, he disappear into the night, only to return with some firewood and a rabbit ready to be cook. Once all the preparation is ready, he seat comfortably not far from the fire. He motion for Rin to come out. "Rin, remove your wet clothes and come here." Being the obedient child she is, she took off her clothes and walk to her lord, her hand trying to cover her modesty. Sesshomaru asses her body and mark her changes. She is turning into a woman. Though a bit late from some of those human children, but he could sense that her time will soon come. Her small chest is growing a little bit then last year, and her hip is widening just the slightest. He pulls Rin into his embrace and wraps her with his mokomoko. She enjoys the feel and the warmth of the fluffy thing. It lulled her to sleep. Before she could lose herself to sleep, Sesshomaru commanding voices wake her up. "Rin, eat." Carefully, while still in the warmth of the mokomoko, Rin gratefully take the rabbit meat, and slowly eating her food. She was soon fast asleep with her stomach filled.

Throughout the night, Rin snuggle closer to him to keep herself warm and away from the cold night air. Sesshomaru look down at his little human ward. His little Rin is growing up faster in front of his very own eyes, and he knows that before long, she would be gone. Fifty years is nothing for a demon like him, but in that short time, Rin will grow old just like that priestess Kaede. He still remember seeing her not long ago when his brother was sealed to the tree, she is just about Rin age now. And when he meets her again during the fight with Naraku, she is already a withering old woman.

His Rin is still a child but she had shown great power and great beauty, much like the priestess that he saw once when he was still a pub, the priestess Midoriko. Even though Rin is no priestess, but she is indeed becoming a great warrior. But human glory can last only so long as their short existence allowed them too. Not even exceeding a hundred years, and they will succumb to death. Such a fleeting moment to his long existence. When the time come for the Rin to depart from this world, would he be able to let her go.

His Rin is his priceless possession. He is possessive. He keeps telling himself that is the only reason he continuously save her, protect her and take great care of her. She will prove to those around him that he is a ruthless killer, but he is also capable of delicacy. To be a great conqueror, he not only needs others to fear him, but also to respect him. By taking care of a fragile human girl, he proves to those who serve him that he can also be a compassionate leader. But even when he had a human girl with him, he kills those who oppose him without a second glance. Rin is his possession that serves as reminder to all that he is not just a cold blooded ruler. She is just a tool. That is what he wants to believe. No. that is what the truth should be, and must always be just that. But then why does it felt as if his heart being clawed whenever he thinks about Rin's death. Rin is a human. She is just a filthy human girl. Nothing but a human. His human.

Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh. Of all the thing to inherit from his father, this is the one he dreaded the most. Rin is only a human. But she is a human that manage to worm her way to his solid frozen heart. And it is too late that he notice it now, for his heart that had long froze over is melting a little at the place the little human reside.

Like a butterfly, his little Rin will evolve and become a beautiful, fascinating creature. And before he could fully enjoy that beauty, she would wither away and left him forever. And the place where she once resides will be covered in even thicker ice that would not melt for others. A warm hearted creature like her is going to be the dead of him, and his father before him. And maybe, the same will happen to his heir, and the heir of his heir. All for this creature that could be compare only to the beautiful insect that live only for a briefest moment.

"My lord, what ails you for you seem so troubled that a crease marred your magnificent countenance?" Sesshomaru look down at the girl lying on his lap, with her eyes full of concern for him. "Rin... Go and dress yourself. Jaken will be here soon." Her innocent and brilliance smile return to her face as she get up and put her clothes that is already dried.

Just before the sunrise, Jaken and Ah-Un return to him with a new set of clothes for Rin. After she had fully dress herself in a new white Kimono, she spin around in it a few time, and step on Jaken in the process. After a while, Sesshomaru stand up from his spot and walk away to wherever his feet are taking him. Jaken run after him with his short limbs. Rin laugh at Jaken antics and skip happily after her lord, with Ah-Un by her side.

* * *

This Sesshomaru now understand how great a man his father had been. Even when he know that his woman is fragile and had only a fraction of time on this earth, he still give all his heart to that woman. What his mother lack, that the human possess, is a heart that gives warmth to all around her. Just like his Rin. And that warmth will forever fill his heart.


End file.
